Mensch Heit
was a monster created from dark matter wanting to kill all of the native of planet Zamu's. He first appeared in Ultraman Neos Episode 11 but his true form was first seen in Episode 12. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 69 m *Weight: 96,000 t *Birthplace: None History Ultraman Neos Menschheit was a creature created from Dark Matter on Planet Zamu. Unlike most monsters created by the cosmic substance Menschheit was sentient and went about conquering the planet, forcing the people of Zamu into exile. Since then he went about experimenting with the other monsters created from Dark Matter. Later, the space demon learned that the survivors of planet Zamu had escaped to Earth, aware that a single one of their kind could revive the entire population Menshheit sent his most powerful creation to destroy them: Gural. Menschheit first made his existence to the Earthlings when Gurale failed to kill the last of Alien Zamu and was heading towards HEART headquarters to kill him. The alien warlord issued a warning demanding they extradite him, while a leader in the defense force wished to comply the members of HEART did not and rescued the boy. After his assassin was defeated Menschheit, appeared before the HEART members and attempted to bully them into obedience but they still refused. Out of patience Menschheit revealed his true form and was about to attack them when Ultraseven 21 appeared to do battle with him. However, the space demon over powered him and the help of HEART was for naught. It was then that Ultraman Neos appeared to help his friend but the appearance of another ultra did little to change the flow of battle. Menschheit assaulted the pair with hurricane winds from his wings and pyrokinesis from his third eye leaving the two for dead. All seemed lost until the last child of planet Zamu gave his life to revive the Ultras. Recharged, the pair brought demon crashing down, leaving him open to be manhandled by the two. Loosing badly, Menschheit unleashed his strongest attack, an energy sphere only to have shot back at him by the pairs signature beams. With the battle over the people of planet Zamu were avenged. Trivia *Menshheit looks like a demon, a fact that was commented upon by several characters in the series, to the point that it was used to convince the defense force to stop hampering HEARTS' efforts *Menshheit is the first alien Dark Matter monster seen, his assassin Gurale was an artificial creature he created using other Dark Matter monsters on his world. *He is also the first Dark Matter monster seen with at least human level intelligence and the first to beat an Ultra fairly. *Menscheit is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Human Form: Menushaito has a human form. While in this mode he can levitate, control electronics, create force fields, and launch rather weak fire balls from his palms. *Extraordinary Jumper: Menshushaito can jump high distances into the air. *Flight: Menshushaito can spawn wings from his back and can fly and over in the air. *Hurricane Winds: Just by flapping his wings, Menshushaito can caused winds that can send even Ultras flying. *Fire Balls: Menshushaito can shoot extremely powerful fire balls from its hands. *Third Eye Powers: From the demon's third eye, weird and bizarre powers will be gained. These include telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and control over another body. *Lightning: Dual purple lightning blasts can spawn forth from Menshushaito's hands that barely rivals the combined might of the Magnium Ray and Rejia Shot. Weakness Once his horn is removed, Menschheit will lose its ability to grow wings and even be weakened. Menschheit's beam.jpg|Menscheit's Energy Blasts Menschheit transforming.jpg|Menschheit transforming Menschheit 8.jpg|Menschheit's Horn Mein_Human_Form.jpg|MenSchheit's human form Gallery menschheit5.jpg menschheit7.jpg menschheit6.jpg menschheit12.jpg Menschheit.jpg menschheit11.jpg Menschheit 9.jpg Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists